


Радость да будет с тобой

by Alastory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: Неро раздолбал фургон, Нико очень зла, и V утешает ее синнабонами.PS: Работа написана в рамках челленджа #NeedsMoreVNico! Присоединяйтесь.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Nico/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Радость да будет с тобой

  
Накануне Неро окончательно раздолбал фургон об очередного демона. Сорвало дверцу и решетку у бампера, а лобовое стекло просто разлетелось в крошку. На капоте и боковине остались глубокие царапины и широкие вмятины. Как будто фургон то ли драли, то ли месили гигантскими кулачищами, где у каждого пальца по полуметровому когтю.

Увидев, что Неро позволил сделать с фургоном, Нико материла придурка до хрипоты. С каких это пор нажитый непосильным трудом фургон — таранное орудие? Трамплин, чтобы с наскока кидаться на гигантских тварей и пытаться засадить промеж глаз заточку? С каких это пор она, Николетта Голдштейн, подвязалась выправлять вмятины и заменять бампера? Она вообще-то элитный оружейных дел мастер, а не какой-то паршивый ремонтник на автозаправке!

Неро отродясь не был хорош в оправданиях. И раскаиваться толком не умел. Он просто состроил щенячьи глазки и сокрушенно покачал головой, будто говоря: ну что с меня взять? Ну такой уж я парень. Человек широкой души: если уж убивать демона, то квартал в труху.

— Вот и… иди к черту! — прикрикнула на него Нико, а сама дрожащими пальцами принялась выцарапывать сигарету из пачки. Запрещать ей курить в гараже Неро даже не пытался — теперь это он был виноват и не имел права голоса.

Пятясь задом и выставив ладони в жесте «я сдаюсь, сдаюсь, только не кидай пепельницы», он, вскоре смылся, а Нико осталась один на один со своей проблемой: полумертвым фургоном. Реанимировать надо было все: один кузов остался цел. Да и то с натяжкой. Высчитывая в уме, на какую сумму Неро влетел, Нико нервно жевала сигаретный фильтр и роняла пепел на бетонный пол. По всему выходило, что у придурка таких денег нет, а значит, это Нико надо лезть в свою копилку. Точнее, переводить со своего счета, куда она уже пару лет ежегодно скидывала миллиончик-другой. Ну так, на булавки. И вот «на булавки» пригодилось как никогда прежде.

— Я с твоего зада потом семь шкур спущу! — грозно пробормотала она, прикидывая, как бы потом стрясти с Неро должок. Но вскоре поняла, что трясти что-то с него бесполезно — этот вечно ходит нищим. И бросить его — значит оставить Кирие расхлебывать все одной, на что Нико никак не пойдет. Хоть тресни, но ради Кирие можно и потерпеть.  
Ради Кирие и V.

Но если V откроет рот и попытается из мужской солидарности поддержать Неро, она, Нико, обоим всыплет по первое число. Будут от нее по всей стране бегать и не заворачивать в Фортуну годами! А нечего!

— Так, ну ладно, начнем со стекла! Где там номерок папаши Гомеса? — пробормотала Нико, выискивая глазами записную книжку, на страницах которой старательно выцарапывала кривые цифры и буквы. Мобильным и своей памяти она не доверяла и вечно по-быстрому записывала нужного человека на каком-нибудь клочке, а потом засовывала в книжку. Или переписывала в нее же. Как попало, на первом попавшемся чистом листе. Никакого порядка там в принципе не было.

Отыскав книжку и пролистав, Нико созвонилась с Гомесом (американцем мексиканского происхождения, а еще чертовски толковым механиком, державшим лавку запчастей в получасе езды от Фортуны) и выкупила у него нужное стекло. Договорились, что расплачиваться будут чеком, и Нико, пусть и с трудом, но нашла свою чековую книжку в хламе с документами и спецификациями. Толстенькую пачку украшали пятна машинного масла: кажется, когда-то давно Нико куда-то спешила и хватанула ее грязными руками.

— Твою мать! — тихо, сквозь зубы — мешала сигарета во рту, — выругалась Нико, затем глубоко вздохнула, дернула плечами и, пролистав всю пачку, нашла более или менее чистый лист, который и заполнила.

Папаша Гомес обещал, что привезет стекло завтра к вечеру.

Значит, пора бы повыбивать, выкорчевать из кузова уже негодные рамы и выправить пару-другую вмятин.

Оставив окурок в пепельнице и вооружившись ломом, Нико взялась за дело всерьез.

***

Разбить фургон — это дело пяти минут. Ну максимум полчаса, если делать это со вкусом. А вот выправлять вмятины, чтобы не слезла краска…

Только на кузов Нико убила примерно три дня. Причем сначала она думала обойтись без покраски, так что почти двадцать четыре часа занималась ювелирной работой, используя вакуумные присоски, крюки, молоточки и все такое. Но вскоре поняла, что ничего не выйдет. Демон так погнул железо, оставил такие глубокие вмятины, что без хорошего удара снаружи-изнутри не обошлось бы. Краске скоро пришла хана, и по этому поводу Нико выкурила за день лишнюю пачку.

После вытягивания рам разбитых окон и правки кузова пришла очередь вставлять двери, и для этого Нико напрягла Неро, который с видом наказанного мальчишки послушно держал дверное полотно и не гундел, пока она закрепляла болты и проверяла петли.

— Слушай, ты это… извини, — не выдержав, позже с мукой выдавил из себя Неро, на что Нико, раздраженно сдув прядку волос с лица, выпалила:

— Не-не-не. Думаешь так просто отделаться? А. Вот. Хрен, — после чего зарядила ему в коленную чашечку. Просто так. По-дружески. Чтобы хотя бы догадался, что натворил. Не то что бы такая мелочь достала Неро, но он скривился как от боли. Хлеще пинков работала только вина.

— Я… ну это… ну попрошу Кирие приготовить что-нибудь… этакое? — попытался торговаться он, за что Нико пихнула его кулаком в плечо:

— Ты смотри, хорошо устроился! Сам отрабатывай, ленивая задница! И для начала сгоняй-ка за сигаретами.

Неро жалобно поглядел на нее, будто хотел спросить: ты серьезно просишь убить тебя? Ты хоть знаешь, сколько выкурила за эти дни?

— Не надо так на меня пялиться! — взвилась Нико. — Встанут легкие — ты виноват! Вот ты! — и ткнула в него пальцем.

— Сама же говорила: не тычь!

— Скажи спасибо, что не отверткой! А теперь — вали! Свистну, если надо будет применить твои демонические силенки.

***

Все эти дни, пока Нико разбиралась с фургоном, к ней лишний раз рисковала подойти только Кирие. И не просто подойти, но и принести что-нибудь: то молока с печеньем, то домашний гамбургер, то испеченные буквально полчаса назад булочки. И хоть Кирие готовила как всегда прекрасно, но сбить воинственный настрой Нико никак не могла. Ну еще бы! Нико была чертовски зла! И злилась даже не потому, что кто-то угробил фургон. Просто мужчины в их доме, если натворят ерунды, сразу же прячутся по углам и превращаются в щеночков с жалобными взглядами. И даже если не виноваты — превращаются. Тот же V, когда вернулся, не рискнул зайти в гараж. Не рискнул поговорит с ней — Неро его накрутил, убедил, что со взбешенными оружейницами лучше не связываться.

— Вот и убирайся… к черту! С курицей своей… ехидной, — зло бормотала Нико, откручивая решетку с бампера и готовя фургон к покраске. Ей тут и еще шестерым ребятам травиться в ближайшие сутки, и ни одна сволочь в доме (прекрасная Кирие, конечно, не в счет) даже не придет посмотреть.  
Закончив с решеткой и посмотрев на часы, она села на низкую скамейку-лестницу и стала докуривать пачку. Кажется, в последние дни сигареты шли как конфеты: где-то по две-три упаковки. Голова болела от дыма, легким не хватало воздуха, зато нервы были в порядке.  
Размышляя о том, надо ли после покраски фургона расщедриться и оплатить граффити с логотипом (Неро вот все равно, хоть на фургоне с пиццей на боковине разъезжай), Нико совсем не заметила, как дверь в гараж тихо отворилась, и некто с грацией пантеры совершенно бесшумно прошел мимо полок с инструментами, мимо кадок с краской и машинным маслом, обогнул фургон и встал совсем рядом. Когда Нико обернулась, она не сдержала крика.

Она натурально заорала:

—А-А-А!

И от испуга выронила сигарету изо рта. Ее тут же затушили тростью.

— Не стоит так волноваться. Это всего лишь я, — мягко заметил зашедший гость.

Нико тут же взвилась, подскочила и, попутно разглядывая V с головы до ног, затараторила:

— А не-нечего подкрадываться! Кто так подкрадывается? Ты че, смерти моей хочешь? А вот хрен тебе, вообще не страшно! И вообще, где ты был, а? Где ты был? Мог бы вообще-то и по…

— Некоторые дела требовали моего особого внимания. Мне очень жаль, что я отсутствовал так долго, — и V, как будто не замечая ее волнения и возмущения, учтиво поклонился.  
На такую подчеркнутую вежливость Нико никогда не могла злиться. Если отвечать на спокойный тон криками, волей-неволей почувствуешь себя дурой. Поэтому она быстренько сбавила обороты и, сложив руки на груди, задрав подбородок повыше, с напускной скукой выдала:

— Ха! Надеюсь, ты хоть что-то там заработал, а? Или хоть кусок демона принес? А то что ты, что Неро — только ломаете, а пользы ни…

— Разумеется, я подготовил тебе подарок. Но позволь для начала передать тебе… это.  
Вдруг из тени выскочила Тень и, помахивая хвостом, двинулась прямо к Нико. В зубах она держала бумажный пакет. Усевшись прямо у ног Нико, она задрала морду и протянула его как могла.

Не зная, брать или нет (и не укусит ли ее демоническая пантера), Нико с опаской все-таки подхватила пакет и заглянула внутрь. Там были еще теплые синнабоны, от которых так несло корицей, что кружилась голова. Сладкий запах помадки, сдобного свежего теста…

Нико озадаченно глядела в пакет, спешно соображая, почему булки не зачерствели, ведь их тащили, если верить логотипу на пакете, из самого…

— Парижа, — подсказал V. — Некоторые дела в Париже требовали моего участия. К счастью, портал возможно открыть не только в другой мир.

— Тебя же… черт знает сколько не было… — задумчиво протянула Нико, но затем помотала головой, фыркнула и взяла грязноватыми пальцами первую булку. Откусив сразу половину и набив щеку, Нико не удержалась и застонала: вкусно! Чертовски вкусно! Просто сдохнуть можно, как вкусно!

— Рад видеть твою радость, — усмехнулся V, после чего процитировал очередной стишок Блейка, которого всего, видимо, знал наизусть: — Глядя на радость мою, я пою: радость да будет с тобой!

Смягчившись сердцем, Нико довольно на это покивала. Отвечать она не могла — жевала синнабон и поглядывала на второй.

— Принести молока? Или желаешь что-нибудь еще? — вкрадчиво спросил он и ловко перехватил трость, чтобы тут же развернуться и уйти.

— Газировки, — едва проживав, невнятно ответила Нико. Разглядывая Тень перед ней, она почти додумалась до интересной мысли, но едва она сформировалась, как Тень лениво встала и, махнув хвостом, исчезла в полумраке гаража.

V тоже почти ушел, когда Нико его окликнула:

— А демон? А кусок демона? И это… твой Тень — как холодильник? У нее там что, времени нет? Типа засунул в Тень и хоть год храни?

Пожимая плечами на ходу, V даже не обернулся, а таинственно удалился, помахивая на ходу тросточкой.

Нико же села на скамейку-лестницу и стала ждать своей газировки. Вопросов у нее накопилось много.


End file.
